


Love Is Alrite Tonight

by orphan_account



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: 80's AU, M/M, Rockstar AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 19:39:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12515024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Julio Richter has decided his life will be easier if he just ignores his attraction to men. He decides to indulge his crush on the rock star Shatterstar, after all, it's not like they'll ever meet. But then when a guitar goes missing, Julio is put on the case and forced to interact with Shatterstar, who whisks him away from the case and into a night of facing uncomfortable truths.





	Love Is Alrite Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> I'm basing Shatterstar's rock star persona off of Rick Springfield. Please excuse formatting issues, I'm posting from my phone. Also, the first chapter was written while I was on ambien, so don't expect greatness.

Everyone has a guilty pleasure. Maybe there's that one stupid chickflick you really enjoy. Maybe you have someone in your friend group you secretly want to strangle. Julio Richter's is the fact that he has a crush on a male popstar, and he guards this secret with his life. 

It all started when he decided to turn on the radio on the way to work. He'd usually put in one of his cassettes. He's intrigued by the voice belting out bubblegum pop lyrics. The DJ says the name of the artist after it's done playing, and Julio made a mental note to look him up later. 

After work, Julio stops by the record store. Records and music memorabilia cover every inch of wallspace. He sorts through the artists as Axl Rose belts out about a paradise city. He wishes he could relate to the lyrics about pretty girls. 

Finally he reaches "S" and from there is quick to find Shatterstar. He looks through the album covers, and damn is this guy good looking. Julio assures himself the guy's feminine looking enough for the sudden tightness in his pants to be okay. He puts it back and selects another. Comic Book Heroes is what it's titled. It doesn't have his actual face on it, just a picture of him drawn comic book style. That's fine. As long as he's not looking at his actual picture. 

The cashier rings it up and Julio is about to become a parent. "Is it your daughter's birthday?"

"Yes."

 

Over the course of the next few weeks, Julio becomes Shatterstar's biggest fan. He owns every album and a few posters. All are kept hidden in his closet. 

One night he's unwinding in his police cruiser by drinking tequila and listening to the records. It's a slow night anyways, nothing's going to happen. Carry Me Away is playing, and Julio is pretending this song is being sung to him right now, it wasn't sung in a studio to record for millions of people. Nope, this is being sung just to him. His wonderful delusion is ended when the phone rings. He drags himself off the floor of the car and answers it, knowing it's work. 

There's been a break in at a recording studio on the edge of town. He really doesn't want to get up, and driving after he had tequila probably isn't the best idea. But he's made worse decisions and he sucks it up. 

He pulls in and dear lord. Standing in front of the studio is Shatterstar himself. He looks rather distraught, but still really god damned sexy. 

Julio holds up his badge and prepares to stutter his way through the words. "Julio Richter. What's going on here?"

"I have no idea. I went into the studio to record, but the window was broken and my guitar was missing."

"Why are you recording at two in the morning?"

"I can't sleep until I get this album finished."

"Fair enough."

Julio goes on autopilot for the rest of the night. He gets into a good groove where he says as little as possible and avoids eye contact. He figured it was safe to indulge in Shatterstar when he was just a celebrity he would never meet. 

After the police work is concluded and Julio's on the way back to his car, he thinks he's safe. Then Shatterstar runs out and dashes up to the car. Julio rolls down the window. 

"Thanks for the help, officer. I'm starving after all that and I'm sure you are since you were the one doing the work, would you like to go get something to eat with me?"

Say no. Say no. Just say no. "I'd love to."


End file.
